A funny thing happened overnight
by iwantcandyanddarrencriss
Summary: Darren and Chris have been working together for quite a while on the set of glee.. until one morning, every thing has changed.


I woke up and freaked out almost straight away, I wondered where I was and oh my fuck my ass hurt. I then heard a noise to the right of me and I turned to see him, his curly brown hair and hazel eyes staring at me and everything came back to me.

''Darren, Uh, uh, last night..." I said, "Was amazing, I'm sorry, did I fuck you too hard? You look like you're in pain, hey its fine though, I give what I receive" he replied.

"You mean uh, I fucked you?" ''Most definitely and it was amazing..." he said. "Oh, I just, um, well im sorry if I hurt you?" I replied. "nope, it's fine, it felt good to be fucked, like I remember the first time I had sex with a girl- omg! I'm so sorry, I totally forget you're~" "gay? So, you're STRAIGHT Darren, who else would you have fucked if it wasn't a girl?" I said with a sheepish little smile. We stayed like that for just a minute then a scary thought occurred to me.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be on set by 7a.m.?" I was freaking out by now and Darren's response didn't help. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! We were, I was so caught up in your flawless and pale skin and watching you sleep I forgot" I came to this realization and panicked.

We both checked our phones, it was midday and we both had multiple missed calls, then I suddenly heard a knock on the front door. I mumbled "fuck" and Darren said in response "I'll take care of this." And then he got up, he was naked. And he was so fucking perfect. "Fuck, where are my clothes?" My phone started ringing just as Darren managed to throw on his pants and his shirt, he ran to the front door, well not ran... He fell over then got up and sort of stumbled out to the foyer of my house. I heard the front door open and heard some familiar voices.  
"Darren, what are you doing here?" asked Lea and Naya, "I, uh, well me and Chris were up reading the script and I must've crashed out on his couch?" "Oh, damn! I thought we'd finally busted you two!" said Naya, suddenly Chris appeared behind me, he stumbled and I thought our cover was blown. "Are you okay Chris?" said lea, "I'm fine, I just feel really sick. Oh Darren I thought you went home?" I said. "I was going to, but then they had this marathon of Disney movies on TV and you were asleep so I just thought I'd help myself… I fell asleep during Sleeping Beauty." "Oh! Ha-ha, you poor thing" he replied.

"Well, Ryan wasn't happy. He rang you guys, like a trillion times!" Lea said, "but then he's like we'll just film all the scenes that don't have them in it and let them be, because they're probably busy fucking each other." Naya said. "Oh! Ha-Ha! Darren and I fucking, that's a good one!" I said. "Well Chris, it would explain why Darren is wearing your shirt and has sex hair…" Lea said, "but if you guys want it kept secret, I can keep a secret and so can Lea!" said Naya. Me and Darren gave each other uneasy looks, that definitely showed our guilt.

"Oh my god! This is so cute! All the fans would go nuts if they found this out." Said Lea, "But it's just like how some of the girls experimented with each other..." said Naya. "Ha-ha, well I guess it was fun, but Darren's straight. We all know he is. He had the hottest girlfriend for fuck sakes!" I said frustrated. "See I had a girlfriend, Chris. I think I just like being around people and when I see someone I don't see a boy or girl. So I may be straight, but i don't fall in love with gender." "Wow that sounded like something I said last season when Santana was dealing with coming out..." Naya said. And we all laughed.

By the time we got on set, there was only a Klaine and group scene to be filmed before we wrapped up the episode. The group scene was done in about 15 minutes and everyone was slowly celebrating a wrap, Mark, amber, Corey, Lea, Heather and Naya all stayed lingering to watch mine and Darren's scene. There was kissing. And I already could feel my cock bulging up, I'd kissed Darren a hundred times, but before last night he'd been 'straight' Darren, that I was in love with, but it wouldn't lead to anything. Now, having seen him naked I just wanted to go back to last night and roll around and fuck him.

"I love you" Blaine said to Kurt, and I swore to fucking fuck Darren was really saying it to me, my cock ached for him. "I love you too, Blaine." "That's a wrap called the director and I ran to my trailer, trying to hide my boner. Soon after I'd locked the door and taken my pants off to relive it I heard a knock, and then Darren's voice, "can we talk?" I let him in and he walked in closed and locked the door again, and when he turned around his eyes automatically dropped to me hard on.

'Can i?" he dropped to his knees without even waiting for an answer and started sucking the tip, It had pre-cum dripping all the way down it. "oh, fuck yes" he then started running has hand up and down my hard on and sucking it, slowly my hips started to buck and I felt the cum spill out of my dick into Darren's mouth, he took a big gulp and licked up the cum that was dripping down my legs. I then took his hair in my hands and pulled it to me. It was full of gel from the Blaine's scenes, but omg, he knew what I wanted and bought his lips to mine.

We were about to drop onto the couch when there was another knock on my door, I put my pants on and Darren sat down on the couch and acted like he was asleep. "Hey guys!" it was Heather, Dianna, Naya, Lea and Ashley. Naya spoke next; "can we come in guys?" as she poked her head in and saw Darren watching a Disney movie on demand. I replied with sure "sure, oh Darren not another Disney movie." He looked at me with his hazel puppy dogs eyes and said "BUT IT'S MY FAVOURITE!" the girls came in and sat down on the couch, Lea and Naya on either side of Darren.

Ashley sat next to Lea and said "so guys, what exactly are you? Fuck buddies, boyfriends or just friends with benefits?" Darren who had just swallowed half of my cum, les then five minutes started choking and all the girls looked at him, "uh, well see last night was fun, but I have no idea what Darren and I are actually doing together.." I interjected. "Last night was bloody fantastic Chris, I've never had the pleasure of being uh, pounded that hard. I'd also like to say that I thought you were a virgin..." Darren aid that without really thinking. "I was a virgin Darren." I said quietly. "Oh, I'm so sorry.. but it was good right?" fuck those eyes, I just wanted to kiss h im, but we had company right now Darren had to take his eyes off of me before I said something I'd regret.

The girls all started giggling and Heather said, "Oh goshes Chris! You're so cute. I think you and Darren are adorable together! You need to tell the world you're in love with each other!" everyone stared at heather, then suddenly all the girls agreed and it was up to Darren to initiate his interest. "Fuck Chris, I want you. I love you." I had no idea what to say so I said, "I love you too Darren, fuck you're so perfect." The girls all sighed and we seemed content for a minute. Until I realised, Darren and I were official. I had a boyfriend, a Straight boyfriend. "I have no idea where this'll go Darr, but I'm happy I have you with me." We both smiled and then the girls left and we went back to mine.

Darren got his car and left home. "text me?" he said as he drove away. "sure." No "I love you" or anything, I was disappointed. But I know it was only early days, but fuck I already missed him and we'd barely been apart five seconds. I guess he had the same realization as he walked in after I'd closed the front door and kissed me. 'I can't leave you, I love you Chris. Fuck knows what this is, but all I know is I want you." I then lead him to my bedroom and closed the door. He was in for a wild night.

We started slowly undressing each other, but our mouths crashing together every 5 seconds made it almost impossible. I could feel Darren getting harder and hard, I could also feel myself getting hard. "Whoa, calm down tiger." Said Darren. The he sat up, took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, and he took them and his undies off. I had Darren, naked in MY bed. He turned around and I couldn't take my eyes off his huge penis. I lunged for it wanting it, but Darren stopped me. Taking off my shirt and pants. Then, we were both naked, in my bed just staring at each other.

"So, what now?" said Darren.  
"Can I fuck you? " I said, hesitantly.

"Yes, I have never been fucked before.. I've always been the one doing the fucking." Said Darren.

"Let me find the condoms and lube." I said quite matter of factly.  
I got Darren to bend of revealing his flawless ass and back. I pushed some lube onto my fingers. I inserted one, he was so tight. I ever so lightly pushed in another finger and felt his prostate with the tips of my fingers; I finally got 3 fingers in and was rubbing against Darren's` prostate. He moaned the sexiest moan I had ever heard.

"Fuck me Chris, Fuck me." He said impatiently.

I took my fingers out and fumbled with the condom and lube. Finally I was ready to enter him.  
"I don't want to hurt you Darren." I said cautiously.

"don't worry, just FUCK ME!" Darren said.  
I lined up with his entrance and he was surprisingly tight, however I finally managed to enter him and I just started thrusting into him slowly.  
"Faster!" Darren exclaimed.

I needed no more questions and I started fucking him harder and harder. He made the sexiest sounds and I was so close, I finally came and I collapsed next to him. Darren was still hard, so I decided I'd have some fun.  
"Want me to take care for that?" I said, as he started to jerk himself off.  
"Yes please!" he said.  
I opened my mouth, but decided I'd tease him. I kissed his lips, then my lips made there way down to his perfectly hardened cock. I sucked and rubbed it, Darren tasted like perfection, although I wasn't expecting him to come so quickly I almost choked. But anyway I enjoyed having him that close to my fucking mouth.


End file.
